


A Kiss in the Rain

by nasiragron



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you always think I’m up to something?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).



David hopped off the bus, holding a hand in front of his eyes to shield his them from the falling raindrops, and ran under an awning to take out his phone.

"Hey. I just got off the bus, but it’s pouring. I don’t think I’ll be able to see you tonight."

Silence.

"Spot?"

"Fine. So you just got off the bus?"

"Yeah. What are you up to?"

"Why do you always think I’m up to something?" He sounded innocent; however, David knew him well enough to pick up on his smirk.

"Maybe because you almost always are," he teasingly replied.

"Fine. Now turn around."

"Wha-"

Sauntering over to him, evidently not concerned about his now-soaked clothing, was his smug-looking boyfriend. "Looks like you get to see me after all."

David rolled his eyes. "Spot, you’ll catch a cold!"

He wrapped his arms around David’s waist and pulled him out into the rain, spinning them both around. “Well I’ll have someone to take care of me.”

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"I think that’s pretty obvious, Davey."

Their lips met, the rain all but forgotten for a few minutes.

When they finally pulled away, David smiled. “Come stay the night?”

Spot returned his smile and nodded. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beth asked for spavid kissing in the rain, so here it is!
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
